A Monograph is to be produced on the subject of "Hyperbaric Oxygen Therapy" to be written by well chosen experts in the various facets of the field. The present use of high pressure oxygen as a therapeutic agent is sufficiently chaotic that a work which differentiates between fact and fancy in the field is sorely needed. A Workshop will be held as a preliminary to the final selection of both the subject matter to be included in the Monograph and the scientists who are to prepare the chapters.